


Please, Daddy.

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weecest daddy!kink fic. Written because of prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy.

The pleasurable burn of his pretty little hole being stretched by his brother’s talented tongue was enough to have Sam writhing on the threadbare sheets. Ten minutes into it and he was already begging to be fucked into the squeaky bed. 

“Please…fuck me, daddy.” Sam moaned, immediately snapping a hand over his mouth. 

Dean looked up from his position between his baby brother’s legs and cocked an eyebrow. That should have been enough to make him pull away. Never speak of what they’ve done for a whole year, as soon as Sam turned 13, prior to this. Hell, he shouldn’t have even gone there with his brother in the first place. 

“What did you just call me?” He questioned. He heard what Sam had said, clear as day, but he wanted to hear it again.  
“I…uh.” Sam chewed on his lip and shook his head. “Nothing.”  
“Tell me what you said, Sammy, and I’ll give you what you want.” Dean smirked, pressing his forefinger to Sam’s pink and perfect hole.  
“Fuck me, daddy…” 

It was almost inaudible over the brothers panting and the springs creaking beneath them but Dean heard enough. He pressed his finger into Sam’s body, wiggling it in just the right way. The way he knew his seemingly innocent brother loved. Sam cried out, rolling his hips down against Dean’s hand. 

Dean bought his free hand up and stroked Sam’s already sweat drenched hair from his face. 

“Gonna take real good care of you, baby boy.” He cooed as he added a second finger into the tight heat, smirking when his brothers eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Gonna make you feel so fucking good.” He added a third finger, stretching Sam completely. They had done this a few times before but Dean always made sure Sam was comfortable. He didn’t want to hurt him, after all. 

Sam whimpered when Dean removed his fingers. He felt empty. Dean grabbed the back of his little brothers knees, pushing them to meet his stomach, almost bending his small body in half, and looked him over with a growl. 

“Say it again, baby boy. Tell daddy what you want.” Dean smirked, positioning himself over Sam.  
“Fuck me, daddy. Make me not able to sit down properly for days. I want it hard, daddy.” Sam groaned, pleading with his eyes as he looked up at Dean. 

Dean pressed a kissed to Sam’s plump lips when his cock slid into the wet, slick heat that screamed ‘Sam’ and ‘perfect’ at the same time. Sam moaned, feeling full once again, and rocked his hips against Dean’s, silently begging him to go deeper and Dean knew it too. He gave Sam what he wanted, thrusting into him as deep as he could, ripping a scream and thrash of pleasure from Sam. 

Ten minutes of thrusting, soon turned into twenty, then into thirty. Sam was red faced, panting and looking utterly fucking debauched and Dean didn’t look much different. He wrapped his fingers around his brothers cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. 

“Come with me, baby boy.” He groaned, looking Sam dead square in the eyes. “Come with daddy.”

That was it. That was enough to throw Sam completely over the fucking edge. He came hard, clenching his muscles around Dean’s thick cock, helping to send his brother into a tail spin of sparks and stars.


End file.
